


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [20]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: anon asked for 22. I am not telling you how I lost my virginity, nope.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> "Kinda took a turn but I think you'll like it! Thank you for the prompt, I really hope you like it! Sorry it took so long, too :/"
> 
> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is one of several that are being added like a year late

"Twenty questions?" Klaus asked, voice showing his distaste. His fingers gently ran up and down her thigh, at odds with his tone. He did so love having her in his lap, even when she was wasting their time with silly games like twenty questions.

She leaned forward on his chest, one hand on his shoulder, the other in the bedsheets, "yeah. Come on, Klaus, we don't know a lot about each other. It's only fair." She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, knowing Klaus would fall for it. "Please," she whined, shifting just enough that Klaus tensed under her.

"Fine, fine." He said with a sigh. "What do you want to know?"

She pretended to think for a moment; she tapped her chin in thought, making him chuckle. "What century has been your favorite so far?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, intrigued at the line of thinking. "I would have to say the 18th century. There were so many revolutions, so much fighting. It really felt like the whole world was changing."

"So you fought in the revolutions? Did you meet George Washington?"

"Yes and yes," he replied. "And that's three."

She rolled her eyes at him, moving closer so her head could rest on his shoulder.

Sixteen questions later, he reminded, "last question, love."

"Hmm…I don't know what to – oh!" Her grin turned sly, and while he usually found that particular look sexier than anything he'd ever seen before, this time, he found himself almost nervous. All of her questions were ones she called softball ones. That grin said this last question would be anything but. "What was your first time like?"

He spluttered, caught off guard. "Caroline – I am not telling you how I lost my virginity. No."

"Oh come on, Klaus, you already know how I lost mine." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "if you really don't want to, I won't make you. But I really want to know."

He sighed, pulling her close enough that her breasts pressed fully against his chest. "It's not that interesting of a story, truthfully. It's just like everyone else's."

Caroline arched her back, saying hopefully, "if it's boring then you don't mind telling me, right?"

He chuckled at her manipulation tactics, which had gotten much kinder since the days of the Mystic Falls gang. "Caroline, honestly."

"Please," she begged, "just tell me who it was at least. I know I'm up against a thousand years of sex, and I just want to know who was first." At his hesitant look, she said, "for me, it was Matt. You know that he was more experienced than me, and that he made it sweet…."

He sighed, and nuzzled her neck. "It was Tatia, the first doppleganger. She took me to the falls and we had sex. I had no idea what I was doing, and she didn't like that. I didn't have sex again until after I was turned."

Her fingers, her delightful fingers, dragged through his hair, nails scratching his scalp. "That isn't that bad."

"She had sex with Elijah the next day."

"Okay, so we've established that Tatia was a bitch, then," she said dryly, making Klaus laugh.

They were silent for a while, just cuddling each other close.

"I have an idea," she said slowly, a wide smile on her face.

"Go on…."

"We should have sex. You know, to get Tatia out of your mind."

Klaus couldn't help his amusement; as he rolled them so he rested between her delectable thighs, he smiled wider than he had in centuries. "I completely agree."


End file.
